


Dinraal and Daring Whims

by TorScrawls



Series: The Hyrule Compendium of Creatures and Beasts [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Link is not used to people caring, Mute Link, Travel shenanigans, and Sidon is not used to all the creatures of Hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorScrawls/pseuds/TorScrawls
Summary: Sidon is awed at the sight of Dinraal rising out of the ravine in front of them, but Link doesn't seem to house the same respect for the heavenly creature.





	Dinraal and Daring Whims

Sidon gaped at the monstrous creature, trying to wrap his head around its size. He had borne witness to Farosh several times during his visits to Lake Hylia and its surrounding areas, but he had never dared venture this close. The Zoras may see the dragon as some heavenly beast to be respected and in some cases worshipped, but they knew well enough to stay out of its way and well out of reach of the balls of lightning it produced.  
  
Even though the shape and movement of the creature was similar to that of Farosh, Sidon had to admit that this was a sight unlike any he had ever seen; red and almost glowing in the dim light of dawn, the dragon rose in a fiery sea from the ravine in front of them.  
  
Sidon slowly stood up from where he had been sitting by the fire, keeping his eyes on the dragon as it rose higher and higher into the sky in lazy waves. “We should probably back up a bit.”  
  
Link waved his hand in a nonchalant gesture that Sidon caught from the corner of his eye. “It’s okay. It won’t come here.”  
  
And indeed; the dragon made no move towards them nor gave any indication of having noticed them. It wasn’t often that Sidon felt small, and even less often that he felt _insignificant,_ but in the face of the dragon in front of him he did. The realization brought with it an intense feeling of awe and Sidon sent a quick glance down towards Link, wanting to share this moment with him. Despite the other’s reassuring words he still found himself asking, “What makes you so sure?”  
  
“It never does,” Link shrugged. “It always travels the same way.”  
  
“So you have seen this dragon before, then?” Sidon asked in amazement. Despite his long life as a warrior and as a prince he suddenly realized that he had seen remarkably little of what wonders the world had to offer. Maybe he could change that? What other fantastic creatures were waiting out in the world, to be seen by those who went looking?  
  
Link nodded at Sidon’s question. “I’ve seen it many times.”  
  
A sudden thought hit Sidon. “Is it the same thing with Farosh? Always travelling the same route?”  
  
“Yes. You know of Farosh?” Link asked with a big smile on his face, seemingly completely unaffected by the giant dragon weaving its way through the air a couple of hundred meters away from them. Sidon could see the light from the fire surrounding Dinraal reflected in the other’s hair.  
  
“Yes, of course!” Sidon exclaimed. “We Zora have been worshipping the mighty and deadly Farosh for generations.”  
  
“That makes sense,” Link nodded thoughtfully. “This one doesn’t use electricity, but, as you can see, fire. Its name is Dinraal.”  
  
“That is truly amazing,” Sidon breathed out as he bent his neck to follow the giant beast with his eyes as it soared higher and higher in the air. “I didn’t know there was more than one dragon in this world. How marvelous that such creatures exists!”  
  
“There is one more.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Dragon. There’s one more, close to Lanayru. It’s an ice dragon named Naydra.”  
  
Sidon managed to tear his eyes from Dinraal to look at Link where he was standing beside him; looking up at the dragon with a small smile on his face.  
  
“You know so much of this world. It truly is remarkable.”  
  
Link turned to look at the other with a slightly surprised expression at the sudden change of subject, only to come face to face with the admiration Sidon had directed towards the heavenly beast, only now it was directed at _him_.  
  
Link raised his hand to answer only to lower it again, lost for words. Sidon smiled down at him with patient eyes. “Where did you learn all of their names? Are there other cultures besides the Zora who worship the dragons?”  
  
Link felt a small frown tug down the corners of his mouth as he looked away from Sidon’s kind face and back up towards the dragon as he shifted from foot to foot. “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s something I knew in the past.”  
  
Link could feel Sidon’s gaze on his face and he took a deep breath before shaking his head almost forcefully and looking back up at Sidon, this time with a smirk curving the corners of his mouth upwards. “Hey, watch this!”  
  
Before Sidon had time to answer, Link was off; running towards the edge of the ravine while ignoring Sidon’s surprised shout behind him. Link glanced up towards the dragon, measured his steps, and kicked off at the edge of the ravine; launching himself forward and over the edge with a wide smile on his face.  
  
The heat could be felt in the air; the wind carrying embers and the smell of sulfur as it whipped past his face. Link unfurled his paraglider in a practiced motion and his smile grew as it caught an updraft created by the massive dragon.  
  
He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Sidon stand at the edge of the cliff, staring at him with wide eyes. “Link! What are you doing?!”  
  
Link directed his best reassuring smile towards the other, trying to put Sidon at ease while his hands were holding on tightly to the paraglider and unable to sign calming words. Sidon still looked somewhat distressed, but Link knew that the other trusted him enough to step down and wait.  
  
Link turned back around and within seconds he was up and gliding through the air alongside the dragon. He was always taken aback by how quickly they moved; their measured and slow weaving through the air lying about their speed.  
  
Link’s smile turned into a smirk as he let go of the paraglider and immediately raised his bow in a fluid motion. He fired of a shot and grabbed a hold of the glider again before he had the time to fall through the air. The glider rocked a bit in the air, but stayed airborne and Link felt the adrenaline rush through his body as he followed the arrows path with his eyes.  
  
The arrow found its home in the dragon’s flank, close to one of its massive legs, and Link kept his eyes peeled on that spot as the dragon took an abrupt turn skywards.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long until a scale fell away and descended, covered in light, to the bottom of the ravine. Link steered his glider towards where it had touched down and whiting seconds he had landed beside the glowing scale.  
  
He grabbed it and made quick work of the cliffside back up to where Sidon stood peering over the edge with an expression of equal parts worry and curiosity. As Link pulled himself up over the edge and dusted his pants off, Sidon grabbed both of his shoulders.  
  
“Link! Are you okay my friend?”  
  
Link nodded and raised his hand; showing of the massive scale he was holding. Its faceted surface caught the rays of the sun and cast a red-tinted rainbow around them.  
  
“What is-” Sidon stopped short before his eyes went wide and he gasped. “Oh! That is beautiful!”  
  
Link gestured for Sidon’s hands and the other hesitantly raised them up. Link carefully placed the big scale into Sidon’s waiting hands before smiling up at the wide-eyed Zora. “Isn't it cool? It's so sparkly!”  
  
Sidon smiled back down at him, but after a few seconds his expression morphed to a thoughtful frown. “But you hurt the dragon? The family of Farosh?”  
  
Link hesitated slightly before answering. “No, or well yes. But it always grows back! And besides, it was Hylia herself that told me to do it the first time, so it can't be very detrimental to their health, now can it?”  
  
“Hylia told you…?” Sidon breathed out with wide eyes before laughing incredulously. “I tend to forget sometimes what incredible things befall you! You truly are the chosen champion of the gods!”  
  
Link felt heat crawl up his cheeks. “I- I guess?” He shrugged and rubbed at his neck.  
  
“Thank you for showing me this Link,” Sidon said as he extended his hands with the scale back to Link, holding it as if it was holy. Link supposed, in a way, it was.  
  
“Keep it.”  
  
“Huh?” Sidon looked down at him with a surprised expression.  
  
“Keep the scale. You can have it as a memento of this trip,” Link signed with a small smile. “Besides, I already have one.”  
  
Sidon was quiet before slowly lowering his hand back down, cupping his other hand over the scale as if to protect it. Link knew how sturdy they were, but there was something about seeing the care with which Sidon handled the scale that reminded Link of how the other looked at him sometimes. He decided not to say anything.  
  
Sidon glanced down at Link hesitantly. “Are you quite sure?”  
  
Link nodded. “Completely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for ignoring safety and not having Link don the fireproof armor, but MAN, having Link change clothes for 20 mins would really put a damper on the flow of the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
